Ben 10 VS Nathan Adams
Ben 10 VS Nathan Adams 'is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Ben Tennyson|'Ben Tennyson]]' '''of 'Ben 10 'with [[Nathan Adams|'Nathan Adams']]' of ''YoKai Watch.'' Description ''Ben 10 VS Yo-Kai Watch! Two brown-haired boy heroes that call upon the powers of a watch to battle enter the ring!'' Interlude '''(Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade:- For over a century now the watch has been seen as another form of your average clock, there on your wrist to show you when your dinner is or when you gotta take your pills. Lion:- But these two have some twisted watches in their verses, and use them to call upon rather different powers than to tell the time. Ben 10, Omnitrix-wielding universal alien superhero. Blade:- VS Nathan Adams, the spirit-friendly wearer of the Yo-Kai Watch. For this battle we will be giving Nate Jibanyan, and the default final forms of all 6 Yo-Kai available in the demo of Yo-Kai Watch. Ben will get all alien forms, and the ability to view Yo-Kai without a lens for removing plot-related logic. Lion:- I'm Lion, that's my friend Blade... Blade:- And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to decide the winner of a DEATH BATTLE! Ben (Begin Ben 10:- 8-Bit) Blade:- It started when an alien device did what it did... Lion:- And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid... Blade:- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was once your ordinary kid living in the town of Bellwood. He had a normal life of going to a stupid school, getting bullied and putting up with all sorts of different crap. Lion:- Sounds harsh, right? Well, it would soon change when, at the age of 10, little Benny found the device that would change his world... Ben is shown reaching for the Omnitrix, only for it to latch onto him instead. Blade:- On a summer trip with his cousin Gwen and grandpa Max, he ran into a little something while on a walk in the woods. It was a small watch-like device, and when Ben reached for it, it latched onto his wrist, bequeathing alien powers upon him right then and there. (Begin Mor'Otesi (Combat)) Lion:- This watch, known as the Omnitrix, would soon go on to become Ben's greatest, and practically only weapon. Developing over years, the mysterious alien device takes many forms, but, for the sake of the fight, we'll be sticking to the most recent model used by Ben when he's 16. Blade:- The Omnitrix upon his wrist, is the creation of a superhero, known as Ben 10. Lion:- Oh. How creative. Blade:- He only had 10 aliens at the time, give him a break. Lion:- Sure. Though by now there's much more than 10 aliens, he doesn't use more than just a few for battle, but we'll go over all of them anyway. And where better to start than the first alien the Omnitrix ever activated... Heatblast. Blade:- This star-dwelling Pyronite is so hot that his fireballs can also help him to fly by being used as land propellers. And, as his name hints, just to shoot things with fire too. Lion:- XLR8 is a super-fast alien lizard known as a Kineceleran that can move at stupidly broken speeds, and use this to create vortexes to suck away the oxygen in enemies, or kick them with his wheel feet. Also, he's good at easily stopping himself so he doesn't crash, and can move so fast, he returned all the way to town, tied up the bullies Cash and J.T. to a tree without getting caught and returned to the Rustbucket in 10 minutes, going over double the distance the damn vehicle took from noon to night to reach. Blade:- Wildmutt is a huge alien dog called a Vulpimancer that can't see or talk, but sense things with his "gills", or neck slits, which gives him thermal vision, after which this dog of super strength and even greater speed will tear his opponent apart, minus the entire slobber on them thing. Lion:- Fourarms is a four armed spider guy known as a Tetramand, with, you guessed it, super strength. He uses this with his four arms and four eyes for various strategic tricks and just to lift or punch the ever living shit out of his opponents! And it works, too! Blade:- Next up is Diamondhead, the diamond-coated humanoid alien species known as a Petrosapien. Diamondhead has great durability and strength, launching out crystal spikes through his arms which can pierce even Vilgax's drones, or create diamond-like swords in his arm to cut through steel, form huge diamond walls and other structures like ramps and giant spiky domes. Lion:- Next is Stinkfly, the Lepidopterran insect that shoots out some pretty nasty goo out his four eyes on the side of his head. Also he flies! Though... that doesn't work to well with wet wings. But that badass scythe on his tail makes up for it! Blade:- Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite and, as you would expect, a ghost. Using his lifeless body, he has the ability to freely possess others and turn intangible, levitating everywhere at high speeds. Lion:- Greymatter is a super-intelligent small frog-like being known as a Galvan, that, while weak and slow, is extremely intelligent. The Galvans are the race that created the Omnitrix, and Greymatter is good at calculating, estimating, strategizing, machinery and figuring out weaknesses. Small, but efficient. Blade:- The next original alien is Upgrade. Upgrade can launch green lasers out his single eye and possess any form of tech available, gaining full control over them. In techno form, he may launch eye lasers even then. Lion:- The final original alien in Ripjaws. A brutal and huge crocodile-fish cross known as a Pisces Volann, this creature has jaws that can rip through steel and can grow a tail for swimming or legs for walking. The one disadvantage of Ripjaws is that his breathing runs out outside of water. Blade:- The first ever alien to be unlocked by Ben that wasn't in the original 10 aliens was Cannonbolt. This huge polar bear-bumper ball thing is an Arburian Pelarota, able to curl himself into a ball and roll around at high speeds, breaking down anything in his way. Though Ben had bad balance controlling this difficult thing before, he has gradually gained more expertise over him. Lion:- The next alien on this list is on top of the food chain. Literally! Upchuck, species name Gourmand, swallows his opponents within his belly and spits them out as nuclear-like blasts using his four retractable tongues! Shouldn't that get a censor...? Sounds like serious Japanese porn material... Anyway! Upchuck can swallow and shoot just about anything, but, sadly, never digests his food. Blade:- Another notable alien from the original band is the Spixon, Ditto. This strange creature can duplicate himself to an unknown finite number, but isn't very fast and strong, usually used for distractions instead. Lion:- Among the last aliens used back in the original adventure was Eye Guy. A strange bat-like thing with multiple eyes, Eye Guy is a pun master with the species name Opticoid. He views just about everything around him with all his eyes, and fires lasers from them too, though a laser shot to the eye will hurt a lot. Like seriously, eye can't stress how much. Blade:- No puns. Wildvine is another classic alien used by Ben that can stretch his vine-like limbs indefinitely to attack. The Florauna species Wildvine belongs to all have this ability, plus only one eye and seed-like bombs on their backs that can be shot out at opponents. Lion:- The coolest original alien has to be Blitzwolfer. Who's a good dog, you are! This Loboan originates from an Anur moon, Luna Lobo, and has superpowered strength, speed, and sonic waves that deal heavy-artillery damage. He even uses the fucking things to fly by shooting them out his four mouths! What a badass, am I right or am I right? Blade:- Snare-oh is the next alien. Species name Thep Khufan, this mummy dude uses his bands as snares to trip up or confuse his opponents. He can even stretch out himself as a fall breaker or an elastic band, surviving being reduced to even just his head! Lion:- Then there's Frankenstrike. One of Ben's several electric aliens, Frankenstrike is super strong, a bit on the slow side, and able to use electromagnesis, absorbing and emitting green lightning through the huge rods behind him. He resists extreme heat and controls things electromagnetically. This lets him absorb electric power through any electrical device available. Blade:- Similar to another old alien, Feedback. A Conductoid, Feedback absorbs and backfires all energy, which is pretty powerful when you think about it. The power of said electric attacks varies depending on the energy absorbed. Lion:- Or perhaps use Arctiguana. This Polar Manzardill is able to shoot out super cold freeze breath that can freeze even molten lava, using these as skating grounds. Arctiguana breathes under water and can also use his breathe to hover on air. Pretty handy! Blade:- Buzzshock, while not originally used, is another electric alien that can release electric power and travel through electric poles and cords, going at high speeds and jumping even higher. His species name is the Nosedeenian and he absorbs and emits electricity. Lion:- The final, and strongest, original alien is known as Way Big. Colossal sized, huge and destructive, Way Big is extremely strong and durable, able to drag entire statues across a valley without effort and do the Ultraman! Way Big is shown using the Cosmic Ray. Lion:- That's right, To'kustars like Way Big live in Cosmic Storms and thus shoot out Cosmic Rays through their hands to devastate opponents by doing what Ultraman does all the time! Hooray for Way Big! Blade:- These were only the beginning. All these are the original aliens, but far more exist than just those. When Ben put on the Omnitrix after four years without it, it took a new shape with new alien DNA. The first form he used with this new Omnitrix that remains in the current model is known as Swampfire. Lion:- Swampfire was originally simplistic-looking and had less detail, but matured overtime into his adult state. A super-strong Methanosian alien suited for both ranged and hand-to-hand, Swampfire has a strange stench and can manipulate plants and uproot vines similar to Wildvine, and also shoot fireballs like Heatblast! Additionally, when Ben picked up the Ultimatrix in the future, he was able to tap into the evolved future of Swampfire's species, Ultimate Swampfire. But, since the Ultimatrix is no longer in use, we won't be talking about any Ultimate form whatsoever. Blade:- Humungosaur is a Vaxasaurian and another alien introduced in the second Omnitrix, using his size and super strength to absolutely shatter his enemies into the ground. And though his super size of 20 feet is already impressive, it pales in comparison when he grows to a massive size of 60 feet to boost his strength overall. Lion:- Echo Echo is the next alien in the vast interplanetary arsenal. This little sound creature lives within a silicon suit and is actually a pure sound organism. Confused yet? Echo Echo is a Sonorosian and screeches out to attack with pure sound, multiplied for more damage. These attacks can be manipulated into moves such as the Wall of Sound, a super powered sonic blast, and has the strength to knock down an entire mechanical dragon with a single blast. Additionally, Echo Echo clones can individually switch to different aliens during battle, meaning Ben has an endless combination set to try. Blade:- Goop is a Polymorph and a sludgy type of alien that uses the UFO on his head to maintain balance, squeezing through small gaps and forming defensive bubbles by freely morphing his shape and size. Goop will, however, break down if any damage is dealt to the UFO or if his sludge is separated too far. Lion:- Big Chill is a Necrofriggian and a ghost-like ice-breathing alien. Similar to Ghostfreak, Big Chill can turn intangible at will and fly, and, just like Acrtiguana, has freeze breath and can chill enemies by passing through them. Blade:- Chromastone is an energy-absorbing Crystalsapien, able to fire off huge and powerful ultraviolet rays through his hands and chest. Fairly decent at hand to hand and also able to fly, Chromastone has a failsafe from the Omnitrix where, if destroyed, he will revive as Diamondhead. Lion:- The next alien we're gonna talk about is the Arachnichimp, Spidermonkey. This four-armed menace will use his webs to entangle enemies and freely swings with his arms and tail, where his webs originate. Spidermonkey is fairly good at hand-to-hand, and loves sarcasm. Blade:- Brainstorm is a Cerebrocrustacean. Extremely intelligent like Greymatter, Brainstorm falls just slightly short of being smarter than Galvans. To make up for that, Brainstorm has big claws for tearing through opponents and can shoot electricity from his massive brain. Additionally, they possess the intelligence to edit and repair the Omnitrix, as shown by another Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Psychobos. Lion:- Rath is an Appoplexian, a powerful towering tiger with an even bigger temper. With his super strength, which gives him the power to easily lift and juggle and elephant, Rath stabs through everything with his huge claws and wants to tell you something. Unintelligent, but very powerful. Blade:- Lodestar is a Biosovortian, and a controller of all metals. He uses his surprisingly powerful claws to overload magnetic fields and is a user of magnesis, magnetically controlling things with his claws and using forcefields as a defense. If destroyed, Lodestar will revive automatically. Lion:- The next alien to talk about is Nanomech, a small, glowing bug-like alien similar to a flying Greymatter. He isn't intelligent, but very fast and difficult to hit. Being a Nanochip, he may shrink himself as he wishes, but can't grow any larger, instead making up by firing off electric energy. Blade:- After the original Omnitrix was destroyed and replaced with the Ultimatrix, a few new aliens were obtained, most of which were retained in the current model. First among these is Water Hazard, an armored alien with near-invulnerable defenses that has both super-strength and water manipulation, using water as whips, pressurized shots, and creating vortexes of water, even using it as a jetpack. Water Hazard's species name is Orishan. Lion:- Terraspin is a Geochelone Aerio, a turtle style of alien with a tough shell and flippers that can be used as spinning fans. These can be both gentle or brutal at blowing winds during battle, and he can pull a Captain America and launch himself around using the fan ability! Blade:- Armadrillo is the toughest and most armored of Ben's aliens. A Talpaedan, this drill-using armored monster is like an excavator and can create earthquakes just by hammering his drill arms into the ground. Lion:- NRG is a Russian fire guy in a diving suit, known as a Prypiatosian-B, and is so radioactively powerful that it's extremely dangerous for the surroundings if he exits his suit. Even through the powerful suit, NRG can fire blasts of radioactive energy with the power to corrode or melt even the toughest stones and metals. And when he exits the suit, NRG's powers grow much greater, as he gains much more strength and speed, gaining phasing ability and absorbing energy. The suit, as a result, has to be worn at all times aside emergencies. Without it, NRG's very existence grows more dangerous every minute. Blade:- Ampfibian is an octopus-like alien that is amphibious, and even able to fly, and also another electric alien, using electricity and absorbing electric energy for battle. Lion:- Shocksquatch is a Gimlinopithecus, a super-strong ape-like race with enhanced speed and electric powers, using electrokinesis and launching out electric blasts through his chest. Also, this is the last electric alien, I swear. Blade:- Eatle is an alien of an unknown species, and appears to be some sort of oversized beetle that attacks by eating materials and shooting them out as concentrated horn lasers. The horn can also be used to stab things. Lion:- Clockwork is a Chronosapien. Though very slow, Clockwork can alter the time around him, turning himself faster in his opponent's eyes, and has super strength. He has the ability to send himself back in time, or fire time rays out his chest to send others back or forward in time, or age them down or up. Blade:- Jury Rigg is an impish alien of an unknown species, and surprisingly stronger than Appoplexians. He has the ability to disassemble any form of machinery and rebuild something new, or fix a destroyed machine in mere instant with his speedy hands. He understands how to easily wield these weapons, too. And, when the next Omnitrix model finally rolled around, so did other aliens at the time. Lion:- Bloxx is a Segmentasapien. He's a bunch a blocks with an attitude, forming walls, domes, cages and more with himself. He has enhanced strength and durability, and can rebuild himself easily. Bloxx is another alien that can morph, and can turn his arm into a nasty powerful LEGO gun to shoot strong LEGO bricks out. Blade:- Crashhopper is a huge grasshopper of an unknown species. He has extremely powerful, sticky legs and a very strong skull, and is great at kicking and jumping, creating shockwaves that can destroy concrete walls upon landing. Lion:- Kickin Hawk is the best foot-to-head fighter in Ben's arsenal, using his strong talon-like feet to kick out with great martial arts-techniques. He's super fast and strong, and can do helicopter kicks, rising kicks, and more. His species is unknown as of yet. Blade:- Toepick is a strange-looking alien with a face so dangerous, that even looking at it can scar enemies forever.' '''As a result, Toepick's head is always hidden in a smelly-looking cage. His species is unknown. '''Lion:- Gravattack is a planet-like being called a Galilean, using gravity manipulation in his attacks. He has telekinesis as a result, and can even stop a foe moving at speeds that can warp time! He has force-fields, low-key flight, energy manipulation and space survivability, as he's a literal living planetoid.' Blade:- Whampire is a Vladat, being able to fly and drain his opponent's energy by sucking on them. He has X-Ray vision to find vital organs, and cannot survive in the sun for too long. He has hypnotic powers, sonic forcefields, and can unleash an army of smaller creatures to take control of his opponents. He even knows how to turn into a bat and has super-strength. Lion:- Pesky Dust is a Nemuina, a small flying fairy-like creature that sprays dream dust to make his opponents fall into their biggest nightmares. Small, but dangerous as all fuck. Blade:- Ball Weevil is a small bug-like creature that runs around, gathering up a giant ball of turd... And then shoots it at his enemies to detonate it... Holy fuck that's just wrong. Lion:- Astrodactyl is a fast and strong bird-like alien of an unknown species, coming from Terradino, which is also Humungosaur's species' natural planet. Using his star-powered jetpack, Astrodactyl flies while shooting out green energy blasts and using the energy as whips while he's at it. Blade:- Gutrot is a chemical fuser that makes some super-powerful gases. His species is unknown. This chemical factory has a multitude of gas attacks, which includes laughing gas, To'kustar pheromones, combustible toxic gases and an acid gas. Lion:- Atomix is Ben's second strongest alien, of an unknown species, somewhat of an iron gorilla, fusing nuclear energy and using it to fly and make powerful nuclear attacks that can cause mass destruction, able to launch himself like a missile and fire off powerful nuke balls, this nuclear gorilla isn't someone to mess with, and when he yells this, you better run. Atomix:- HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! (Begin Psyphon Boss) Blade:- Bullfrag is an Incursean, a frog-like alien with superhuman speed and jumping, using his tongue for the exact same purposes as a regular frog. To stretch it out. Lion:- And, as expected, the Omnitrix contains a few shitty species as well. Walkatrout is only good for running away with his slippery skin. He's just a walking fish, species name Ickthyperambuloid. How do you pronounce that? I think I got it wrong. Icky pervy ambulance? Blade:- The Worst is a short, fat and weak alien that isn't good for much, but is somehow very bouncy and indestructible, but can only attack well if hurled at something. His species is an Atrocian. Lion:- Mole-Stache is a small mole that flies and attacks by twirling or lashing out his moustache, with an unknown species. Pretty hilarious, though. Blade:- That's a lot of aliens... But the current Omnitrix wields one more alien. Lion:- The most powerful alien of all... Alien X. Alien X is formed for the first time. (Begin Omniverse Soundtrack 7) Lion:- Believed to be an omnipotent species of omniversal power, Alien X is the strongest alien specie in the universe. The Celestialsapien species, Alien X's specie name, possess three voices in their head, two of which always argue, and will only ever do anything if both heads can agree via help from the third head. Blade:- And while at first the issue was tough for Ben to deal with, he has since gained full control in exchange for the other two heads getting to argue in peace. Lion:- As Alien X, Ben has access to infinite abilities. These involve infinite cloning, teleportation, telekinesis, force defenses, unbelievable strength and speed and the power to destroy a multiverse with only six thoughts. Alien X is hands-down Ben's strongest alien, no doubt whatsoever. Blade:- Armed with powers, Ben's been on the case many times and has always been able to kick some serious ass. He's bested foes like Vilgax, his future best friend Kevin 11 and his mutated form, and Malware too. Lion:- Heck, this was all when he was a kid. Later on, he would go on to save the universe a gajillion times with help from friends like Rook, Gwen and Kevin. Way Big has the strength to throw Vilgax into outer space. Alien X recreated the entire universe and even beat up an equally powerful Celestialsapien that was, let me add, much better trained than he was! And, at one point, he even beat up a stronger version of Kevin known as Ultimate Kevin, and when Kevin became mutated again ''in the future, he was able to fight him off just as before. Upchuck even ate energy 5000 times stronger than our sun, Humungosaur lifted and threw an entire warehouse that was ''the same size as him, and Goop used his anti-gravity UFO to pull back a planet! Blade:- Most of Ben's different alien forms can easily destroy Vilgaxian Drones and dish out beatings to Albedo, a psychotic Galvan clone of him with a bit more intelligence and an Ultimatrix. He even defeated Maltruant, an evil Chronosapien that had started up a huge war through time! Lion:- Hell, he's even stopped several intergalactic wars and invasions! And he's only 16! Talk about an alien butt-wrecker! Blade:- Ben is undoubtedly the baddest kid to ever save the day, but even he has his issues. He's childish, cocky, and takes almost every situation as a joke. Most of his aliens also have varying weaknesses, the most crippling being that Wildmutt is entirely blind, relying on his other senses instead, Crashhopper is easily beaten when his legs are hit, or that Shocksquatch can't attack if insulated. Way Big has a weakness on his head fin, and Big Chill can be hit by other intangibles. Even Heatblast can be put out with some water or Stinkfly losing flight with water on his wings. Ripjaws can't do much without water, and Goop is useless if his UFO is put down. But the worst of all... he has little control over what the Omnitrix turns him into. Lion:- Yup. You'd think after saving the universe for it and wielding multiple forms of it the kid would have a master control code, but nope, the watch requires concentrated dial-tuning to pick an alien, and even then it isn't guaranteed to work. Ben prefers just... slapping the Omnitrix instead. Regardless, he's no ordinary kid, and when you need a superhero he gets the job done. Don't threaten the universe, or you'll have Ben 10 on your trail. A red orb floats upwards as Maltruant yells at the observers. Maltruant:- What are you doing?!! Observer:- We are observing. Ben appears through the red orb as Feedback. Rook:- Ben?! Ben begins cycling through as his different aliens as Maltruant watches. When Ben finishes, he reverts to Feedback, and jumps out before Maltruant. Maltruant:- You cannot do this!! Feedback:- You wanted your very own "Big Bang"! Feedback fires a blast of energy at Maltruant as he yells out, killing him . Ben reverts to normal, dropping the Annihilaarg and crushing it for good. Ben:- And that, as they say, is that. Nathan (Begin Central Station:- Yo-Kai Watch 2) Blade:- Living in the town of Springdale is the Adams family, a family long connected to mysterious spirits known as Yo-Kai through the work of the man known as Nathaniel Adams, who would later go on to travel to the future fighting evil Yo-Kai. Lion:- Years after his creation of the mysterious Yo-Kai Watch, Nathaniel married a lady named Lucy and had children, and one of their children would go on to father a boy known as Nathan Adams. (Begin Battle Theme 2:- Yo-Kai Watch) Nate is shown forming a colorful symbol with the Yo-Kai Watch. Blade:- Nathan was an average town kid for the early years of his life. He would hang out with friends, go to the park and catch bugs. But one day, when he was around 12, that would all change. Lion:- A few friends and him were at the park comparing bugs when Nate decided to be a smart-ass and mouthed off about how impressive his bugs were. His friends asked him to show them, Nate didn't have them and wandered off into the woods to catch said bugs. But, instead of finding bugs, he came across this gasophone machine thing stuck in a tree which turned out to contain a ball that popped out by inserting a coin which in turn contained Casper the Friendly Ghost. Surprise, Nate gets a watch with special powers called the Yo-Kai Watch and can now see and hunt for Yo-Kai, befriending and fighting them as he pleases. Blade:- As we've established before we will be giving Nate the final forms of the Yo-Kai in the first demo, and as Yo-Kai cannot be seen without a Yo-Kai Lens, we will make them visible for this fight. The Yo-Kai used in the demo are Jibanyan, Manjimutt, Komasan, Walkappa, Noko and Tattletell. Lion:- Among these, Jibanyan is Nate's best friend, a cat Yo-Kai created when he died from a car accident, turning into a Fire Attribute Yo-Kai. Jibanyan would originally haunt crosswalks trying to fight cars that drove by, but he wasn't strong enough. It was there he befriended Nate. Jibanyan's S-Class final form is created through fusing him with an A-Class Jibanyan, forming the blazing hot cat, Jibanyan S. Blade:- Jibanyan S is a Fire Attribute Yo-Kai, and, just like a Fire Pokémon, is weak against water-based techniques and resists fire-based techniques. He has the basic attack Sharp Claws to inflict scratch damage on his opponents. His technique Blaze is used to inflict long-ranged fire damage, and his skill, No Guard, allows him to land critical strikes more often, which do more damage. Lion:- Aditionally, Jibanyan S, while mainly similar to the regular Jibanyan, is also more confident in his abilities and a stronger Yo-Kai. Blade:- Nate has, however, befriended other Yo-Kai overtime. Multimutt is the evolution of Manjimutt. Manjimutt was created when a businessman got fired and tried to drink sake, which is a Japanese type of alcohol, and ended up drunk on the road, coming across a brown poodle. Planks came down on them both, killing them and merging them into Manjimutt. A huge two-headed dog with human-like heads, Multimutt is a force to be reckoned with. Lion:- Multimutt is another Fire attribute Yo-Kai. Sharp claws, huge teeth, this double dog has it all. His attacks include Chomp, which is a bite, and his techniques include Blaze, like Jibanyan, and another fire-using attack called Incinerate, which is much more powerful. His skill, Mutt's Paradise, boosts the stats of adjacent Yo-Kai with Mutt's Paradise. Blade:- Tattletell evolves into Country Ba'aba when fused with Merican Flour- Lion:- Wait, 'MERICAN? So Country Ba'aba is a blonde super-soldier named Steve Rogers?! Blade:- No. Not at all. THIS is Country Ba'aba. Country Ba'aba appears on the screen before Lion. Lion:- Aw man! An old lady? Boring! Blade:- Act your goddamn age. Well, at least Country Ba'aba does. She has fresh baking on her tray and can make people sweet to a fault by inspiriting them! She's a Restoration attribute. Restoration attribute Yo-Kai don't attack, but instead serve to heal, which comes in... pretty useful in battle. Lion:- Oh hey did you mention inspiriting? Yeah, because that's something Yo-Kai can do! They're basically ghosts, so their aura can affect others around them, Yo-Kai or human! Jibanyan S's Paralysis Seal S will paralyze them, slowing them down by a metric ton, and Multimutt's Confusion inspirit will confuse enemies into hurting their own friends! Blade:- Glad to know you're back in good spirits and not inspirited by my Yo-Kai! Lion:- Thanks! Let me handle the rest of this for ya! Bloominoko is an Earth attribute Yo-Kai that evolves from, you guessed it, Noko. A flower-wearing luck snake, Bloominoko revolves around using the attack Maul to do damage! His technique, Meteor, is used to drop huge rocks on his enemies! And, since he's a luck snake, his inspirit, Fortunate, will provide his allies with a stat boost! As for his Skill, it's called Good Fortune and increases money obtained after a battle. Blade:- Ah, this is perfect. Just laying back and letting your usually lazy partner do the job... Thank you, Tanbo, for boosting his speed. Lion:- Eh? Blade:- Nothing. Carry on. Lion:- Roger! Komane is the evolution of Komasan! Komasan is an ice-cream loving countryside Yo-Kai that showed up in search of soft-serve ice cream when his shrine was destroyed! Komane is a lion-like white Yo-Kai of the Fire Attribute. Mainly an attacker, Komane's attack is Power Punch, which is exactly what you think it is! Heck, his technique is Incinerate, which makes you wonder if Nate's some kinda arsonist with all those fire Yo-Kai. Komane's inspirit, Burn, will gradually use raging fire to deal damage to the enemy. His skill is Alpha, which, when a Yo-Kai with the Omega ability is around, will boost Komane's Spirit stat. Blade:- Okay, catch your breath for a second. A Yo-Kai's key stats are separated into five categories. HP, Power, Speed, Defense and Spirit. Speed is combat speed. Power is attack power. Defense is defensive power. HP is ability to fight, and Spirit determines technique power. Up to three Yo-Kai can be used in battle at once. Now carry on. Lion:- Glad to. The final Yo-Kai in Nate's lineup is Appak. Which is just kappa backwards. Which proves that Nintendo still hasn't learned after doing Ekans, Arbok and Muk. Appak is Lotad- I mean a kappa armed with a sword of the Water attribute. His attack, Double Slice, is a dual slash delivered by his sword. His technique, waterfall, is a blast of water. His inspirit, Torrent Power, will increase Spirit of allies like they were training under a waterfall. His skill is Penetrate, and, though that sounds wrong, it's just used to deal elemental damage no matter what the attack. Nifty. ''' Blade:- You, uh, still haven't talked about Soultimates. '''Lion:- Oh, right! Sorry, must've slipped my mind. Ladies and gentlemen, the Soultimates! The Soultimate techniques of Lie-in Heart, Shogunyan, Gilgaros and Blazeon are shown starting attack. (Begin Ending:- Yo-Kai Watch) Blade:- Let me do this. The Soultimate of any Yo-Kai requires charging. Being the strongest move of a Yo-Kai's arsenal, these extremely powerful attacks must be prepared by either drawing a pattern with the Yo-Kai Watch or tapping and collecting orange balls to fill the Soultimate meter. Afterwards, a Soultimate attack will be used by the Yo-Kai, after which they will need to recharge the Soultimate bar before using it another time. Every Yo-Kai has its own Soultimate bar determining when they can use their Soultimates. Lion:- Jibanyan S's Soultimate attack is the standard Paws of Fury, a pummeling barrage of paw strikes that can do formidable damage. Blade:- Multimutt uses Superbite Twin, which is a dual combo of bites, two times the power due to two heads. Lion:- Komane uses the Spirit Burst, which is a combo of multiple Will-O' Wisps from his body that burn his enemies. Blade:- Bloominoko will do the Lucky Smile, which brings HP back to allies with a smile of good fortune. Lion:- Last but not least is Appak's Torrent Slash, where he puts all his spirit into his blade of water to take a swing at his enemy. Fast and efficient. Blade:- Yo-Kai are amazing creatures, with their mysterious powers of possession and powerful Soultimate moves, Nate has gotten through a lot of situations he wouldn't have otherwise. Lion:- Nate and co. have defeated deadly foes including the monstrous Earth yeti Massiface, the phantom samurai Phantasamurai, as well as what appear to be stronger variants of them like Clipso or Dr. Nogut. Hell, they've even defeated Chairman McKraken, a psycho Yo-Kai tyrant that had taken over the Yo-Kai world and later launched an invasion on the human world. And then, when McCrazy here transformed into his freakish second form, he got beat... By Nate and co. Blade:- Let me take over for a second. *Ahem* Most of Nate's Yo-Kai lack individual feats, but Jibanyan has a few of his own. He can easily stop a moving car with his punches. He's survived blows from iron-studded clubs that can shatter full walls. Manjimutt in the anime was able to fight Roughraff, another Yo-Kai, over a full afternoon. Lion:- But this lineup of Yo-Kai, despite how well-made it is, isn't invincible. Jibanyan is weak to water attacks and is also very lazy. Soultimate moves need time to charge, which, while the Yo-Kai can still attack, can be a bitch in battle when needed on a whim. Blade:- Additionally, if a Yo-Kai is defeated, the effects of their inspirit will wear off right away, and there are stronger Yo-Kai than Nate's team out there. Plus, Whisper and Jibanyan have quite the rivalry going on. Snap. Lion:- Nothing like a good healthy rivalry- Ugh, I feel like I just woke up from a nap. Mind filling me in on what was going on, Blade? Blade:- OH SHIT! *Footsteps are heard as Blade runs away* Lion:- Something wrong? Nate:- Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing! Nate, medal held, does a small spin and inserts the medal into the open face of the Yo-Kai Watch. DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade:- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- IT'S TIME FOR A WATCH DEATH BATTLE!" ---- Bellwood, late night... (Begin Bellwood (Combat):- Vilgax Attacks) CRASH! A car turned around the road, making a loud screech as three masked men, holding a bag full of pure green money and a pistol. Behind them, a boy in green was giving chase. This boy had brown jeans, brown hair, green eyes, and a green shirt with a white "10" on it. And on his wrist was latched what looked like a white watch with a black frontal side. It bore 2 green markings on it, and as soon as the boy jumped onto a window-sill, he pushed his finger into the watch, causing a green circular device to pop up from inside. "Okay, I'm getting tired of this. But Spidermonkey isn't!" Turning the dial, the hero, Ben 10, slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, causing his muscles to bulge as they spiked out behind his elbows. His hair flew in the wind as it toughened to form a speed helmet around him, while his face grew more reptilian until he somewhat looked like a velociraptor. His feet, now hooked and blue, heightened up to reveal wheels under the claw hooks. "XLR8? Even better!" XLR8 jetted off after the crooks' car and slammed one foot into the driver. The driver flew out the car and crashed into a fire hydrant, and the car itself flew out of road and slammed into the driver, sending him flying off on a fire hydrant. XLR8 jetted off, returned with a rope, and tied up the crooks in a hurry. He then picked up the cash bag and was about to make off to return it to the bank when he was nearly struck with a blast of water, which he barely ducked to avoid. "Hey! One crime at a time! Gah!" As he said this, XLR8 had to dodge what looked like a two-headed dog with a humanoid face. "Geez, who are these weirdos? They've been chasing after me the entire day!" Ben reverted to normal and backflipped over the car. A yellow vehicle flew up behind him, as a humanoid cat-like man in armor stepped out. "Ben, we need to get these crooks back to the Plumber base- These creatures are still after you?" "Have been all day. Listen, Rook. I'm gonna find out what's the deal with these things. You go ahead and carry off the crooks. When I'm done, I'll catch up with you." "As you say, Ben." Ben leapt off and walked towards the two-headed man dog as Rook took away the crooks behind him. He dodged another bite and looked into the shadows. "Listen, big bad behind the weird alien attacks. You're hiding in there somewhere. Why don't you show yourself if you wanna fight so bad?" No response. Ben sighed. "Why isn't it ever easy?" Ben dodged another attack from the two-headed man dog, and walked into the shadows of the dark alley to find... a brown haired skinny kid in a red shirt. "What the- YOU'RE behind all this?" The boy jumped out of the shadows. Next to him was a floating ghost-like being with a perplexed expression on his face. The boy turned to the ghost. "Whisper, it looks like we underestimated this shapeshifter Yo-Kai before he challenged him. We're gonna need to go all out!" "That's the spirit, Nate! And, uh, don't worry. This Yo-Kai isn't gonna be any different from the others. Even if he's a bit... odd, he's just a shapeshifter. Don't let this guy get you down, because you've beaten all sorts of baddies!" Ben stared up for a few seconds, unable to make out the conversation. Instead, he walked up to the two standing on the boxes. "Listen, I don't know who you are and what aliens you're controlling, but you're going down!" Nate heard this, and, though nervous, he got in fighting position. The two stepped back and forth out of the dark alleyway, as Ben dialed up on his watch. As for Nate's Yo-Kai, they edged forward. A two-headed dog with human faces, a pale and tall, slender white cat surrounded by blue flames with tough fists, and what looked like an old lady holding a batch of cookies. "Multimutt, Country Ba'aba, Komane, let's go!" "It's hero time!" (Begin Albedo:- Vilgax Attacks) Ben instantly slammed down his hand onto the Omnitrix as the dial showed up, gaining more muscle as feathers sprouted out his head, his limbs growing more clawed as his head became more birdlike. Belts sprouted out and wrapped around his chest, as he got into fighting position. "Kickin Hawk? Kickin Hawk is good!" Multimutt stomped up to Kickin Hawk and barked out loud. In response, Kicking Hawk jumped into the air and spun about his leg, slamming Multimutt full in the head. He backflipped and blocked Komane's Power Punch using the blade on his elbow, while continuing to eye Multimutt. "Hey, Droolmeister, mind fighting me once I'm done with your cat friend? Thanks." Kickin Hawk turned around and performed a roundhouse kick, striking Komane's neck. In response, Komane recovered quick and Power Punched back into Kickin Hawk's chest. "Geez, they're healing pretty quick. Guess I gotta think of a new plan." Kickin Hawk jumped up, rolling onto Multimutt's back and grabbed onto both the heads. "Hey, get off me, you're ruining my face!" "Gah! You talk, too?" Kickin Hawk jumped back in surprise as the two heads angrily glared at him. "Of course we talk, don't your kind? All of us talk." "Uh, I don't think I'm following." Kickin Hawk jumped up onto a nearby parked car as Multimutt turned around, as well as Komane, as both began to dangerously flare up. "Their flames are nearly ghost-like... If I can use Ghostfreak, maybe I can figure a bit more about them... And that reject Ghostfreak Pokémon trainer controlling them!" Nate, at these words, instantly sharpened up, making a flustered and angry face as he yelled out. "Listen, shapeshifter! I'm not average, and I'm not a reject Pokémon trainer!" Kickin Hawk grinned sheepishly and shrugged, before lunging forward to keep fighting until he had a good chance to use Ghostfreak. Komane ran ahead and wrestled Kickin Hawk as Multimutt began preparing another attack. Kickin Hawk pushed back Komane and took a swing at him using the blades on his arm. Komane barely dodged and delivered a left hook to Kickin Hawk's beak, before turning around and delivering a sidewinding kick which Kickin Hawk stopped with his own sidewinding kick. However, due to his superior legs, Kickin Hawk knocked Komane to the ground and used his body as a booster, dodging Manjimutt's attack. "Woah! Komane, are you okay?!" "Oh my swirls... I'm fine, Nate! Let me keep fighting!" "Geez, quick recovery... I wonder if..." Looking down, Kickin Hawk had it figured out. The one that wasn't attacking, Country Ba'aba, was the actual threat. By healing the other two from the background, she ensured that neither was defeated. Jumping off a windowsill, Kickin Hawk stuck out one leg to kick away Komane by the neck, clawed onto Multimutt's neck and swung around right over to Country Ba'aba, slamming a full-force kick into her right afterwards, causing Country Ba'aba to instantly fly into a car, keeling over, defeated by Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk reverted to Ben. "One down. Time to go Ghostfreak." As Ben began turning the dial for his Omnitrix, Nate ran over to Country Ba'aba's side. "No, Country Ba'aba!" "She's out of energy, Nate! Your best option is only to keep fighting!" "...You're right, Whisper! Let's beat a shapeshifting Yo-Kai!" Ben finished turning the Omnitrix dial and slammed the watch, causing himself to gain muscles as his jaw bulged down, huge teeth popping out, as well as an angler lantern, hooked claws forming between webbed hands as Ripjaws appeared for the fight. "...Sometimes, I hate this watch..." Multimutt turned around, drooling, whereas Komane instantly jumped at Ripjaws. Ripjaws ducked to avoid a punch, and swayed side to side to avoid several right and left hooks. He finally found an opening and chomped down on Komane's arm, crushing it. Ripjaws began running off towards a nearby fire hydrant, hoping Multimutt wouldn't stop him, but Nate was too focused on Komane. "Woah, Komane, you gotta hang in there!" "Don't worry Nate, I'm still good to go!" Ripjaws ducked behind the fire hydrant as Multimutt blasted a huge shot of fire forwards, bursting the hydrant. The flames scorched out all over Ripjaws as water, too, burst out and hydrated him, but was he burnt, or rejuvenated? "We think we got him, Nat-" WHAM! As quick as an acrobat, Ripjaws shot out of the water and onto Multimutt's back, claws entangled around his throat. "Hey, thanks, that was a lifesaver. Here's my payback!" Ripjaws sunk his teeth into Multimutt's throat as he barked unanimously in pain. The two heads began shaking around randomly until Ripjaws let go and hopped off, reverting back to Ben. "Hang in there, Multimutt!" "Okay, time for an alien they'll never forget. Let's go, Ghostfreak!" Ben dialed up the Omnitrix and slammed down on it, as his bones within him disappeared. The sound of loud thunder cackles echoed as the bones sprouted back out his fingers as sharp claws, chains rattling over his chest, and both his eyes merged into one under ghostly hair. "Ghostfreak! That's right, Omnitrix!" Ghostfreak shot up into the air. "Try to touch me now, eh?!" Swooping down, Ghostfreak quickly got into Multimutt, causing Multimutt to go crazy and snap at Komane, which scared Komane, who in turn slugged Multimutt full in the face. "Woah, Nate, looks like Multimutt is being inspirited! We need to purify him!" "Hang in there, Multimutt, I'm on it!" Nate turned the Yo-Kai wheel to remove the defeated Country Ba'aba, bringing in Bloominoko instead. The snake slithered in as Multimutt chomped down on Komane's arm without letting go. "What's the matter, Kitty? Afraid of Fido? Or are you afraid of Ghostfreak?!" Komane replied by taking a swing at Multimutt's left face, but Multimutt was purified just in time, as Ghostfreak shot out of his body while Komane punched the real Multimutt in the face. "Oh my swirls! I'm sorry, Multimutt, you were inspirited!" "Don't worry about it! It's a unanimous decision that the four of us take on that ghost!" "It's GhostFREAK! And also, dude, four against one? Those are the best odds." Multimutt and Komane both snapped and punched out at Ghostfreak, but Ghostfreak dodged the attacks, only to feel blazing fire on him! "Gah! I'm burned!" Ghostfreak took damage, especially due to the light and began hissing into a darker corner, but Bloominoko lashed out upwards and used Maul, slamming him into the ground. Ghostfreak tried to creep away, but Multimutt spat a fireball onto him, forcing the Komane-inspirited phantom to creep even further into the shadows. "Ugh... This isn't good... Need to go... Water Hazard..." Ghostfreak had to wait for the timer, but spotted the nearby fire hydrant, which was destroyed by Multimutt and Ripjaws, and grabbed it, using it to spray himself free of water and went intangible. "Looks as if you have no way of touching me! Get across that one!" Ghostfreak shot at Nate and possessed him this time, as Nate yelled out, but quickly got out of his body and shot into the air. He jetted upto Multimutt, remaining intangible, but, to his surprise, Multimutt's bite knocked him into a window! As Ghostfreak reverted to Ben, he muttered to himself. "Well... Ghosts can attack ghosts, I guess. Alright, let's go, Water Hazard!" Ben turned the dial and slapped the Omnitrix, but, much to his annoyance, it instead turned him yellow and more buff as his structure grew taller, electricity forming a powerful ape-like fur on him. "Agh, gimme a break!" Shocksquatch jumped off of the shattered window and onto Multimutt. After grabbing onto his throat, Shocksquatch loaded him with electricity, stunning him, and jumped down at Bloominoko, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground. Komane ran at Shocksquatch, delivering an excellently-placed right hook to the face, but Shocksquatch recovered fast and fired out an electric blast from his hand, knocking out Komane. "Yeah! How do you like that, reject aliens?!" "No! Komane, Multimutt!" "Nate, I think it's a good time to use the Soultimates!" Nate looked on at his friends. This strange shapeshifter he'd thought to be a Yo-Kai was tough. He easily took out Country Ba'aba, and had basically defeated Komane and Multimutt. This was Nate's best hope. He tapped on the Yo-Kai Watch as he took a big gulp, charging Bloominoko's Soultimate. Shocksquatch was now standing on a lamppost bragging to himself. "Oh yeah, I'm the hero, I'm a winner---" Bloominoko's Lucky Smile took effect, as Multimutt and Komane reappeared fully energized before Shocksquatch, particularly angry expressions on their faces. "...Uh oh." Shocksquatch shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly at the Yo-Kai, as Komane used his Soultimate first. "Burn him up, Komane!" "Exactly what I'm gonna do!" Komane unleashed Spirit Burst, using it to burn up the lamppost, as Shocksquatch jumped down, but as he ran off, Multimutt used Superbite Twin, which knocked him into a pile of huge crates, knocking away the crates and dizzying him. Shocksquatch looked from Komane to Multimutt as he reverted to Ben, but Ben, instead of turning into an alien, ducked as Multimutt tried to chomp down on him, rolling to the side. He pulled out the Omnitrix and decided to only hope for a good alien, slapping down on it. Ben's arms grew orange fur. His face grew more and more cat-like as claws sprouted out of him. He was quickly turned full-on tiger-human as he pounced ahead with a roar. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KID WITH A DISCOUNT OMNITRIX! YOU MESS WITH BEN 10, YOU MESS WITH RATH! AND RATH IS GONNA MESS YOU UP!" Multimutt snapped at Rath, but Rath straight-up slugged him in the face, followed by pulling his head down and delivering the:- "SIRIUS BUTT KICKING!" Multimutt had his face kicked in as he fell over, as Rath got onto his back and began stabbing his claws violently into Multimutt's back until he was defeated. Rath then got off. "Rath's done with you!" Multimutt's last words before he lost it were:- "Sirius as in... the verb... or the star...?" "The star!" Rath turned to face Komane. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU STUPID WHITE KITTY THAT'S IRONICALLY THE SAME SIZE AS RATH! RATH IS THROUGH WITH YOU!" "Geez, this guy beat Multimutt, Nate, better watch out for him!" Nate nodded. He was now in actual fear. Was this shapeshifter truly this strong? Nate had to keep fighting. "...I'm sorry... Multimutt..." Nate turned the dial, calling upon Appak now. "...But Appak can take your place! Go get 'em, Appak!" Appak drew his blade. "Way ahead of you, Nate!" Rath stuck out to grab Komane just as Komane reached out for Rath. The two got into a wrestling battle as they pushed against each other. Komane took the advantage at first, but Rath quickly turned the tide around and turned him around in a circle, nearly pushing him into a car. Rath jumped at Komane and punched him, using his claws to tear at Komane as he did so, but Komane pushed him off. Komane punched Rath in the face twice, before ducking and delivering a left hook to his stomach. Rath fell back, almost getting electrocuted on an electric pole, and ran forward, punching Komane straight with his claw. This caused Komane to shoot back right into the grass, falling on his belly, but to Rath's surprise, he was quickly constricted around the neck by Bloominoko! Suddenly, Appak, too had leapt out and swung across Rath's chest, forming a huge gash all over him except the Omnitrix. Rath was losing breath. He tugged at Bloominoko, trying not to overdo it, but quickly turned blue and gave up, using his claw to straight-up rip Bloominoko in half! "Bloominoko! No!" Rath roared and threw away the two halves of Bloominoko. He was injured bad, and tired. He grabbed Appak and tossed him aside as Ben reverted to normal. "Looks like I need to wrap this up quick. Let's go, Heatblast." Ben, huffing, slapped down on the Omnitrix after setting the dial, which covered him in hot stones as fire lit up all over him. "You know, these ghost alien dudes are burning me up." Heatblast shot forward into the air using fire. "Maybe I can lead them somewhere it'll be less difficult for me to fight." Heatblast took off into the air towards the bridge connecting Bellwood out into another town. Nate quickly gathered himself. "We've gotta follow him! Come on, Appak, Komane!" Heatblast arrived at the bridge as Nate and co. did too. He swooped down. The bridge was full, even though it was this late at night. Typical Bellwood. "Let's go, kid, full-on this time." Nate gulped and nodded as Appak and Komane stepped forward. Nate turned the dial, and Jibanyan S arrived to fight, too. "Let's go, team!" "Yeah!" "Got it, Nate!" "I'm gonna make this go good!" "Do well out there!" Heatblast responded by flaming up. "Let's turn up the heat!" (Begin Final Battle 2:- Yo-Kai Watch) Jibanyan jumped ahead and took a swipe at Heatblast, but it was dodged. Heatblast flew up using the fire as a rocket and shot two fireballs down at the three Yo-Kai. Jibanyan and Appak dodged, but Komane was struck by the flames, to which Komane responded by flaring up himself! The fires stretched out and kissed the bridge ropes, pillars and sides, forcing Heatblast to use his own fire to absorb the flames, but Appak interrupted quickly by using Waterfall to put out Heatblast. "Gah! Hey, watch it with the water!" Heatblast spat out fire at Appak and continued absorbing the fire, redirecting it back at Jibanyan, but the attack went wild and struck Whisper, burning him! "OW, HOT HOT HOT, NOT FUN!" "Maybe if you'd dodged, you could've avoided it, nyaaa~" "How would YOU like some, Jibanyan?!" Whisper said this with tears in his eyes as his butt was scorched. Jibanyan and Whisper began arguing comically in the background, but Nate quickly stepped in vy hitting them both with a fan. "Cut it out, you two!" Whisper and Jibanyan had two lumps on their head now, but they quickly turned the tides by hitting Nate with the fan instead. Heatblast just stood there watching. "Uh, hey, we gonna do this anytime soon?" "I'll keep you busy!" Appak jumped at Heatblast and swung down the blade on him, but Heatblast blocked with his arm, slightly melting the blade. Nate regained focus and saw his chance for a Soultimate. "Appak! Do it!" Appak nodded and continued his onslaught by forcing Heatblast to jump, dodging slash after slash. Heatblast reverted to normal Ben, and just then, Appak used Torrent Slash, causing Ben to have to duck, which created a water wave that began breaking down the bridge. "Gah! The bridge!" The bridge broke down near Ben's feet and caused him to start falling down to the water. If he didn't do something fast, the water would carry away and crush him! As well as all the cars and panicked people that were in the cars falling off! "Gimme something- anything that can help me survive this." Ben slapped the Omnitrix as he said so, and it turned him huge. The fall broke as his legs stretched out, arms grew bigger, and a fin extended out his head. Way Big landed in the water, creating a massive shockwave as he did so, grabbing all the cars and putting them away in a safe place. "Way Big? Now this is more like it!" Way Big turned around to see Appak and Komane running up his arm. Nate and Jibanyan stood with serious faces, bracing themselves. Way Big shook a bit and plucked Komane off his shoulder, throwing him into the rapid-flowing current, which instantly put out the fire and drowned the Yo-Kai. Appak dodged Way Big's swat attempts and swung a gash on his chest, but Way Big's arms crossed in front of Appak and formed a Cosmic Ray, destroying Appak as he fell. Way Big turned to Nate and Jibanyan- except Jibanyan was gone. "Now's your chance, Jibanyan! Get the symbol on his chest!" Jibanyan, shooting forward like a comet, slammed several paw blows onto the Omnitrix symbol, causing it to surge crazily with electricity. "PAWS." The blows got stronger. "OF." The blows got faster. "FURY!" The blows went wild and kept mashing away at the Omnitrix until Way Big took a step back and shrunk into Ben, but Ben was unconscious and fell into the water. Jibanyan jumped off back into the bridge and waited. No response. "Looks like that Yo-Kai got carried away into the water." Nate turned around and began to walk away. Jibanyan and Whisper followed, but the water was now shaking. Everything around them turned black, as white stars appeared around them. Jibanyan and Whisper were suddenly attacked by multiple Bens, but all the Bens quickly turned black as white stars lit up in them, three horns forming on their heads as the original Alien X showed up from within a pink portal. The entire place began to erupt like a supernova as Alien X held out his hand to either side. "You can challenge me, try to kill me, try to hunt me down. You can annoy me, ruin my lunch, get in my way." The heat got to Jibanyan and Whisper, slowly causing them to fall over in agony and melt away in white stars. The heat grew even more intense around Nate as he began to feel as if he was in a supernova- no, a universal reformation. "You can mess with me, you can call me "Yo-Kai", and you can make me as tired as you want." White flames erupted out and engulfed Nate as a huge form of Alien X shaped up in front of him. "But you can't destroy my town, claim to be hunting "Yo-Kai", and almost kill hundreds of innocent people by cutting down a bridge!" With those words, Alien X unleashed an extremely powerful psychic shockwave upon Nate. The only way to stop him was to end him. No risks. No shortcuts. "This is gonna be as quick and painless as possible!" And so it was. Nate was melted down instantly, the heat erased him and the shockwaves nullified him. It was the end of both Nate, and the Yo-Kai Watch. Alien X reverted to normal and looked up. Rook arrived in the truck. "Can we go now then?" Ben turned to Rook. "Yeah, let's go, partner." K.O.! (Begin Base Battle) The truck is shown driving off as Ben looks to the stars, where a constellation in the shape of Jibanyan's head has formed. Lion:- Score one for hero time. Blade:- Both characters were formidable opponents and had powerful watches, but only one is truly the stronger. Lion:- And, sadly for Nate, that one is Ben. Nate did have a few advantages. He's serious about the fight for one, unlike Ben, because Ben only gets serious in tough situations. That and Nate's Yo-Kai would be able to hurt Big Chill or Ghostfreak even when intangible, because other Necrofriggians, which are ghosts, can also hurt an intangible Big Chill. Blade:- But that's where his advantages ended. Ben edged out by a huge margin in every other category. Greymatter would easily outsmart anyone in Nate's team or even Nate. Sure, Nate's faced people like McKraken, who can take over a city, but Ben has faced world-ending threats. Lion:- Plus Ben has way more experience under his belt. The kid faces threats like this nearly every day. Nate on the other hand has regular intervals, and while his Yo-Kai could take on most aliens, there's aliens like Way Big and XLR8 they just couldn't touch. Blade:- Or Heatblast. The guy's made of fire. Except for Appak and Bloominoko, none of Nate's Yo-Kai could hurt him without just getting absorbed. Lion:- But the biggest threat to Nate was Alien X. This guy would literally ragdoll Nate or anything he's ever faced- even McKraken, with that Multiversal power. He'd clone himself, recreate Nate's universe, erase him, and Nate couldn't do anything about it because neither he nor his Yo-Kai have never done anything NEAR that power. I guess Nate got took out by an Alien Force. Blade:- The winner is Ben 10. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Link:- SoulCalibur 2) Nine green sword slashes cut down the screen, which reveals a red gem. Another green sword slash cuts that down, and within, Link is shown dueling with Ganon, followed by Zoro slicing a bullet in half with his swords. July 8th Category:SlashLion5K Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant